New Beginnings
by Bloodred 321
Summary: The world has ended Cheza is gone but the pack remains. Now kiba and the gang are on a new adventure with the company of three new wolves will kiba and tsuma fall for this new shewolfs read and find out. KibaxOC and TsumexOC
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone this is my first story so I hope it's good. Two characters in here are my own their names are Kira and Sosuke.

I don't own wolf's rain or any of the characters if I did they would have made it to paradise

* * *

><p>New Beginnings<p>

Chapter 1

Kiba POV; (**Kiba's dream)**

"**Kiba" **

**I shot up from my sleep after hearing a voice calling me but as I searched for the voice I soon realized I was alone, completely alone, no members of my pack...just me.**

"**Kiba" **

"**Whose there" I spoke defensively searching for the source of the voice once more. From what I can tell it's female and it sounds familiar. I turn towards the back of the cave and see in the shadows a pair of yellow eyes staring at me. "Who are you?" I growled baring my fangs.**

"**She's coming" the female simply stated.**

"**Who's coming?" I asked letting my guard down a little **

"**The one you are chosen to be with and shall bring you happiness at your next destination, wait for her" then the stained yellow eyes disappear.**

"**Wait who are you?" I shout, aware that i'm possibly to late as a gust of wind pulls me back.**

I wake up panting as I look around the cave.

"Kiba" said a voice next to me. I look down to see Toboe looking at me with concern "are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine just a weird dream" I said nonchantely while resting my head on the ground, Toboe mimic my movements and closed his eyes. 'There's no way I am able to get to sleep after a dream like that' I thought. I look over at toboe noticing how the amount of time we've spent together has led to him seeing me as a father figure. But I don't mind I look at the other members of my pack the Tsume a gray wolf with a scar on his chest, Higa a tan brown wolf unlike toboe who is no reddish brown. And last but not least blue an all black she wolf. As I look back on my memories of each of them I remember when we were trying to find paradise now I don't know what were searching for. Something just tells to keep moving and when I reach my destination I'll now. But no matter what it is this time will get there together. I looked around one more time then laid my head down and drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>Hope you all like it please review and tell me how I did. I welcome any advice you have for me I'll try to make It longer next time. No flame<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone sorry it took so long to update been having some family drama at home. Well here's chapter two hope you like it.

By the way I have three characters that are my own and you will be meeting them in this chapter: Kira, Aqua, and I changed the name Sosuke to Koda that name will be used later on in the story.

* * *

><p>New Beginnings<p>

Chapter 2

Kida pov

I woke up instantly ' that dream again' I thought. I got up and walked to the entrance of the cave.

"Kiba are you okey" yawned Higa coming to my side.

"Yeah tell everyone it's time to get up" I ordered. Higa nodded his head and went to wake the others. I waited watching cars passing by below.

"Kiba were are those cars going?" Todoe asked?

"To that town over there" I said pointing in the distance. "And thats were we are going."

"Sounds like fun" Toboe said excitedly. I smiled down at him and turned to see the others coming to join us.

"Is that were we are going?" Blue asked?

"Yes" I answered begaining to jump down from the cliff.

"Why?" Tsuma asked.

"Beacuse I think something interesting is going to happen there." I told him jumping down.

"Come on Tsuma it will be fun" I hear toboe say as I landed on the ground.

"How long do you think it will take to get there?" asked toboe as he landed next to me?

"I say by nightfall" I said. When the others came down we headed out in our wolf forms. 'Wait for me' I thought, 'who ever you are.'

* * *

><p>kira pov<p>

" Kira can we please stop" whined a voice.

"Aqua we just took a break an hour ago" I tolded her.

"But I'm tired" Aqua moaned walking slower than ever. I turned to her and rolled my eyes.

"You are so fucking lazy it ridicules" Spoke the youngist person in our group.

"Who do you think your talking to?" Aqua demanded turning to a boy by the name of Sosuke.

"I'm talking to a girl who's lazier than a fat person" Sosuke said glaring at her. I watched as the two argued back and forth before I got sick of it.

"Will you two shut up," I told them " and we will be stoping soon.

"Were?" they both asked looking around.

"At that town" I said looking ahead of me. They came to my side and saw the outline of the town I was looking at.

"How long do you think it will take us to get there?" Koda asked.

"Nightfall maybe" I answered turning into my wolf from. the others did the same and we headed out. In our wolf form Aqua's fur was light gray from head to toe but her ocean blue eyes stay the same. Same with Sosuke who has all black fur but eyes the same honey brown. And my fur is white and I had bluish green eyes that stay the same. As we ran to our destination I had the srangest felling that somthing was going to happen.

* * *

><p>please review and tell me what you think no flame<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone. Sorry I have not updated in awhile in all honesty I did't think my stoey was that good. I thought that because noone was reviwing that oneone wanted to read it. But then I got some emails say how people added it as there favorite and that made me happy. So I'm back and I hope your ready to read more.

* * *

><p>Kiba's pov<p>

We arrived in the town just before night fall like I planed. As I looked to the sky I notice dark clouds coming in. 'It's going to rain soon' i thought. "We should find some where to stay for the night" I informed them still watching the sky.

"**OOW"**

"What was that" asked blue looking around? I turned to my right and there in front of use was an old lady on the ground. Toboe ran to her side to help her up.

"Are you alright" asked Toboe helping her off the groung?

"Oh I'm fine I got foot stuck in this hole but no damage done" she said dusting herself off. When she looked up at us her eyes got wibe. "It's been awhile sence we had a pack of wolves in this town"

"How did you know we were wolves" I ask?

"Sonny when you lived as long as I have nothing gets past you these days" She said with a grin on her face.

"How old are you" asked Toboe?

"Thats something you will never know," she said "so what brings you all here."

"Were just sight seeing" I tell her not wanting to give away to much information.

"Well it starting to get dark do you need a place to stay" she ask?

"Are you serious" Tsuma asked?

"Well of course you help me so I want to help you" she said, "By the way what your all's names."

"My name is Toboe, that Kiba our leader and Tsuma, Higa, and Blue" Toboe said.

"Well it is nice to meet you all my name is Martha" she said, "we best be getting a move on before it gets to late."

"Lead the way" I tell her and we all follow her to her house.

* * *

><p>Kira's pov<p>

We arrived in the town just before it got dark. I notice only a few people are out doing some last minute shopping. I looked to the sky and felt the wing start to pick up. "Hey guys we should start looking for a place to sleep before it starts to rain" I said turning around to be greeted by a pathetic sight. They both sitting on the ground. "what are you two doing."

"Were tired" The both whined.

"Oh don't give me" I said rolling my eyes. I turned away from both of them shaking my head and looked up at the sky. 'we made it here in good timing though' I thought

"Hey Kira" Sosuke said.

"What" I asked turning to him.

"What are we going t odo about food" He asked.

"We may have to wait until tomorrow for food right now we should just find a place to sleep" I tell him. He nodded in agreemint. "Let go Aque" I call to her and I walk down an ally.

"Why are we going down an ally" asked Aqua.

"To keep out of site" I tell her, "I don't want use to be seen by the wrong person."

"You mean like the law" she said. I nodded my head.

"There are still some town that don't take to kindly to wolves" I tell them keeping an eye out.

"How would they know that we where wolves" She asked?

"They have this special goggles that they use that can show use in our true form" I told her

"Hey look" Sosuke said looking down an ally. I went to where he was looking down it to. It was a dead end but there was a large hole in the wall and there were couches and pellows staked up against the side walls.

"Why is all this here" asked Aqua.

"Looks like some stuff people got rid of" I said, Lets check out that hole. We had to kneel down and crawl to get inside but even though it was dark I could tell it was a small building.

"It looks to be abandon" Sosuke said looking around.

"Bring those pillows in here" I told them.

"Why" Aqua asked?

"Well you don't want to sleep on a hard floor do you" I stated. We quickly got to work with bringing everything in and when we were finished we turned into our true forms and laid down and at that moment it started to rain.

"I always loved watching the rain" Aqua said slowly falling asleep.

"Goodnight Aqua, goodnight Sosuke" I said with a smile.

"Goodnight" They both said and with that I laid my head down drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Kiba's pov<p>

"Why are we walking through the ally" asked toboe.

"Sortcut" she simply said and keep on walking. We we finally reached her house it started to lightly rain. we walked up to the small two story house and when she opened the door we were greeted by two yound children.

"Welcome home granny" The shouted

"I told you two not to call me that" she said trying to put a frown on her face but failed. We all walked in and she shut the door behind us.

"Who are they" asked one of the girls.

"they are our guest be nice" she said as she walked is the kitchen, "is anyone hungry."

"No" answerd the girls," Momma had us eat before we got here."

"what about all of you" she said turning to us, " I don't have much meat but we can work something out."

"thats okey you done to much for us already" I tell her.

"Nonsence I'm just being a good host" she said nodding her head.

"I thank you for it to we don't get two much kindness from alot of humans" I explain to her with a smile, "But in all honesty I think my friend are more tired than hungry." I pointed behind me to she her what I was taliking about. They were all yowning and look about ready to drop.

"I see what you mean well let me get some thing to make you all comfotable" she said then turning to the girls, "you two off to bed."

"But were not tired" they whined.

"Well when you lay down you going to get tired now go" Martha said pointing to the stairs. The pouted but went any way. Martha walked to a closet and pulled out some sheets and pellows.

"Thank you" I tell her.

"It's no problem" walking up the stairs, "good night."

We all said good night and started to arrange everythig. When we were finished we turned in our wolf forms and laid down. I watched my pack members slowly drift off to sleep before finally resting my head. I feel someone laying next to me and rase my head to see toboe.

"Is it alright if I sleep here" he asked shyly.

"Yes it's fine" I said with a smile. As he closed his eyes I remebered tsuma saying how toboe was startingto see me as a father figure. I gave his a couple of licks on the head and rested my head. 'Now if only I could find him a mother' I think as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Alright everyone hope you enjoy chapter 3. Chapter 4 will be updated soon and that is when Kiba and Kira meet I not sure how yet if you an idea please tell and please review.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone. here is chapter 4 hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Kiba's pov<p>

I woke to the sound of laughter and as I looked around I notice Toboe was no where to be seen.

"He's outside" Martha said. I turned to her as she was coming down the stairs. "The girls woke up early and asked if he would play with them." I got up slowly not wanting to wake the rest of my pack.I walked to the window looking out watching Toboe chase the kids around. "Are you his father" She ask?

"No why" I asked turning to her.

"Because of the affection you showed him last night when he came to sleep next to you" she said turning to him with a smile, "And I can see that he looks to you as a father figure."

"Tsuma also told me that" I said pointing to the gray wolf on the floor, "I Feels that what he needs."

"Every child needs a parent in there life" she said walking towards him to the window.

"I would like for him to have a mother" I confesed.

"What about blue" asked Martha?

"She's Hige's mate" I told her.

"Oh forgive me for assuming i just thought since you were the alpha male and only the alpha can breed I just thougt she was your mate" she stated.

"That is true in a traditional wolf pack but we make our own rules" I informed her. But I remember a question that I've been wanting to asked.

"Where are there parents" I asked refering to the girls? As I asked Sher this i notice her facial expression starts to show sadness.

"There father my son died two years ago" she said.

"I'm sorry" I said, "and there mother."

"She throws herself into her work to forget and is always away on business trips so they see me more than they do there own mother" she told me with a sigh, "She was a good mother but now she just hide away with her own grief instead of looking after her own children." I frownd at this piece of information no child should lose there eaither one of there parents but to have one who pushes them away to deal with there own problems is wrong.

"Have you told her about this" I asked?

"I try but she's never here long enough to listen" she informs me.

"They are lucky to have a loving and caring grandmother" I told her trying to cheer her up. She turns to me and smiles.

"Thank you" she says to me.

'"Hey is everything alright" said a voice. We turned to see Hige, Tsume, and Blue waking up out of there slumbers.

"Yes everything is fine" Martha truned to them with a smile, "I am going out to the market would you all like to accompany me"

"Oh that would give use a chance to look around the town" said Blue with excitment.

"We'd be happy to tag along" I tell her with a smile. And with that we walked out the door.

"Alright kid were goingto the market" Martha yelled. as she waled out the house. Toboe and the girls came running towerds them.

"what are we going to the market for"said one of the girls

"Were going because we are running low on food and we have extra mouths to feed" Martha said', "I just realised that you all have not been introdused to the girls."

"I have this is Amy" Toboe informed us pointed to the one on his right. She was the oldest at the age of ten with short black hair that stopped past her ears and browns eyes and was about two inches shorter that toboe, "and this is Mary" pointing to his left. She was at the age of eight with long black hair that stopped at her shoulder blades with blue eyes. "And this are my friends Kiba, Tsuma, Higa, and Blue" Toboe told them.

"It's nice to meet you both" I tell them.

"And with that lets get a move on" said Martha. And we all followed her down the street.

* * *

><p>Kira's pov<p>

I am the first person to wake up this morning and I crawl out of our little den that we have made. As I look to the sky that position of the sun tells me that it is early in he afternoon. I looked back at my pack members wondering if I should wake them. 'No I'll let them sleep they deserve it' I thought with a smile and walked away. I think I'm going to do alittle sight seeing.

* * *

><p>Kiba's pov<p>

"Here we are" said Martha as we arrived at the markets. I counldn't help but notice all the people. "You might have saw those cars coming into town the other day, the people who come to sale there produces only come once a month so everyone comes and gets as much as they can" she told us.

"What kind of produse to they sale" I asked her?

"Anything up to clothes and food" she says, "But our mane focas is food."

"Can Mary, Toboe, and I do some shopping Grandma" Amy asked?

"Yes I want you three to get some fruit and vegetables and we will go the the meat section meet use there when were done" Martha said, "toboe keep and eye on them please."

"I will he said and with that they ran off.

"Alright let go get the meat I'm going to need your help with this" she said.

"Why is that don't you just to buy them" Blue asked?

"No see what I do is I buy a whole meat order a month in advanse and I get about two big boxes but I can't carry them by myself so I was going to ask if you could help me" she explaned.

"Of course Martha you don't to ask after all the nice things you've done for us it's the least we could do" Higa responded with a smile. Martha smiled and lead the way to the meat section.

* * *

><p>Kira's pov<p>

I walked through the market noticing all the people out today. 'It's a nice sunny day to shop to' I think to myself.

"Mary watch out" screamed a voice and at that moment someone ran into me. I looked down to see a small girl with blue eyes staring up at me.

"Mary I told you to stop running now apologise" said the girl walking up behind her holding a basket full of fruit.

"I'm sorry" said Mary looking down to the ground.

"Hey it's alright sweet heart" I tell her with a smile.

"He are you alright" said another voice. I looked up to see boy but not just any boy a wolf. 'I never thought I would see another wolf here" I think to my self. I gave him a smile and he smiled back.

"Hi my name is Amy sorry for my sister Mary" said the girl name Amy.

"Don't worry about it" I tell them shaking my head.

"Are you new here" Asked Mary?

"Yes me and some friends arrived last night" I tell with a smile.

"Really because toboe here and his friend arrived last night also" Amy explained. 'they must have arrived before us' I thought. "what are you and your friend names."

"My name is Kira than there's my friend Aqua and lastly there is Sosuke who I believed is about your age Toboe" I informed them.

"Really can I meet him" He asked .

"Of course" I tell him.

"Amy, Mary, and Toboe didn't I tell you three to meet us at the meat market when you were finished" said an older woman walking up to us. I notice the she was not alone with her were four other wolves but I focused on one in particular ' wow he is handsome' I thought. When the elderly woman caught shite of me her eyes went wide but then see smiled.

"Hello" she said politely. Just when I going to say hi a familiar howl filled the air. Everyone in the market stopped what they where doing to listen.

"god dammit what the hell did those two do this time" I said as I turned toward the direction of the howl. 'that's right were the den is' I thought to myself.

"Is everything alright" Asked Mary?

"Yes" I said turning back to them, "I just have to go now."

"Where are you going" Amy asked?

"I'm going to meet up with my friends" I tell them.

"Can we go with you and meet your friends" Mary said jumping up and down with excitment.

"Yes I would like to meet your friend as well by the way my name is Martha" said the older woman.

"And you already now my name but these are my friends Kida, Tsuma, Higa, and Blue said Todoe with a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all my name is Kira" I tell them.

"Come one Kira lets go get your friends now" said Mary grabbing my hand and pulling towards the direction the howl can from toboe can to my other side and the others soon followed.

"Grandma is Kira a wolf too" Amy asked looking up to her grandmother.

"Yes she is" She said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Alright everyone hope you enjoy chapter 4. Chapter 5 will be updated soon is this the gril that Kiba is ment to be with stay tuned.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone. here is chapter 4 hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Kiba's pov<p>

'In all my life I have never seen anyone more beautiful' I thought as we all followed Kira to meet up with her friends. She has fair skin slightly tanned from being in the sun. She had long black hair that stopped midsection of her back with beautiful green eyes. I couldn't help but watch as her ,Toboe, and the girls where walking ahead of us talking.

"See something you like" Said Higa with a smirk.

"Shut up" I said turnig my head away to hide my blush.

"Well it is about damn time you found you like now all we need is someone for anti social over here" said Higa punch Tsuma playfully in the arm.

"Hey watch it being with blue made you think that you can play matchmaker with everyone" grumbled Tsume.

"Hey I'm just trying to make everyone happy here" Explain Higa.

"How about you worry about your happiness and I will worry about mine" advised Tsume.

"with that type of attitude no women will ever want you" argued Higa.

"Higa" I uttered see how this was about to get out of hand.

" Your one to talk I don't know what blue sees in a fat ass like you Who I bet can't give her the amount of pleasure I could give her" taunted that Higa punched Tsume in the face sending him backwards. Tsume got up and tackled him to the ground. As they threw a numder of punches at each other I grabbed Tsume from behind pulling them apart only to have him push me to ground.

'Now I'm pissed' I thougth getting up. I see Tsume and Higa at a stand off in there wolf forms growling at each other. I turn in to my wolf form steping between them "Knock it off." Tsume still focused on him anger lunged at me only to be pin down by the white wolf form of Kira.

"Stop it the both of you" spoke Martha looking between Tsume and Higa. Kira got off of Tsume and we all turned back into our human forms.

"He started it" snorted Higa.

"That really childish Higa" said Toboe with the girls nodding the heads.

"Shut up you little brat" growled Higa.

"Enough Higa" I snarled not liking his tone.

"WE need to stop before we attract unwanted atention" Kira explained.

"Who the hell do you think you are come in here like you run anything" shouted Higa.

"At least I'm not the one who's going to get us all killed" argued Kira. Just when Higa was about to lung at Kira he was blocked by a yound boyalittle older than toboe."sosuke where the hell did just come from" asked kira?

"I heard some yell and got interested" He replied.

" Hey what the hell is going on here" said an officer waling up to use. we all froze not knowing what to say.

"Yes" spoke Martha, "everything is okey we were just having a little disagreement but it is all solved."

"Well if that the case why don't you all just go home" said the officer.

"I couldn't agree with you more come on everyone" announced Martha walking away we all followed her quietly. As girl came out of the alley and spotted Kira. When she was about to speak Kira grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"What the hell is going on" she asked?

"Just keep walking I will tell you when we get somewhere more private" Replied Kira and we all walked to Martha house in silence.

Kira's pov

When we fine reached Martha's house we quickly walked in sighing with relief. "Where the hell have two been" I questioned turning to Sosuke and Aqua.

"Well I was walking around when I came across forest area and caught a deer" said Sosuke.

"And I was looking for you" added Aqua, "wait you caught a deer."

"Yeah it was a young deer I almost didn't have it when the father came after me" revealed Sosuke.

"what happened" asked Toboe?

"He tried to kick me but was too slow" He said, "I back off but when he saw that the fawn was dead he left."

"Where is it now" I asked.

"Back at the den" he told me.

"Well I guess we better be going" I announced.

"Will you came back tomorrow" Toboe?

"yes I will" I told him. I turned to see Kiba holding the door open for us.

"Be careful" He said. I smiled and walked out the door. As we walked to the den I notice that it was not far from Martha's house. we made it inside and I saw Aqua smiling at me.

"What" I asked.

"What going on with you and that boy" She questioned.

"Nothing we just met" I say to her.

"You like him don't you" She said with a huge smile on her face.

"You are reading way to into this" I tell her turning into my wolf form. "Which way is the direction to the forest" I said turning to Sosuke.

"It about west from here why" he asked?

"No reason" I tell him and we continue to eat in silence.

* * *

><p>Alright everyone hope you enjoy chapter 5. In chapter 6 kiba comes across Kira in the forest stay tuned.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone here is Chapter 7 I'm sorry it took me so long to update a lot of things have happened. I want to think those who are still with this story and I promise you all I'm back and I'm not going anywhere.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Normal POV

As day turned to night the people began to wonder back to the homes and sleep except on figure. Kira unable to relax and decided to take walk. She walked through the ally ways to keep out of sight as she headed towards the woods sosuka told her about.

"Maybe a good run will help me" she thought As she turned into her wolf form and began to run unaware that she wasn't the only one not able to get to sleep. Kida suffering from the same problem was walking when he spotted her white form running down the ally

"Kira" he said running after her. Kira ran until she reached the edge of the forest "Kira." She turned to see Kiba running towards her.

"Hey can't sleep eather" she asked.

"No I see we had the same idea."

"Well you know what they say great minds think alike" at that we both laughed. She signaled for me to followed her as she headed toward the forest. We walked in silence enjoying the cool night air.

"So, when do you guys plan on leaving" kida asked.

"Maybe tomorrow oh and sorry about earlier."

"That alright, I deal with the same thing with Sosuke and Aqua." Kida smiled before they again walked in silence and stopped in a clearing.

"Hey Kira I was wondering"

"Look" Kira interrupted pointing to the sky. A comet was going across the sky giving off a blue greenish color. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah beautiful" Kiba said but he was not looking at the comet.

* * *

><p>[Kiba's POV]<p>

"WHO'S THERE" Kira and I looked behind us before we jumped into the trees just as two man began to come in the open. "I thought I heard something in this direction" said one of the man.

"Come on Mitch your just hearing things we got to get into town."

"Hey John so you think it true about wolves being in this town" said Mitch.

"I heard there was a sighting of three traveling together" replied John, "now come on before we're late for the meeting" and with that they walked off. When we were sure they were gone we jumped down.

"Thier talking about my group" Kira growled.

"That's true but both of our packs a in danger" I stated _damn__ will have to leave sooner than I expected._ I turned to Kira only to see her going in the direction off the two men. "Where are you going" I demanded grabbing ahold of her arm?

"I want to see what else they have to say" she informed me.

"What, no that too dangerous" I say causing her to glare at me '_shit now I've done it_'

"That's really sweet but I don't need your permission" she growled snatching her arm out my grip before running off. I let out a sigh before running after her. When I catch up she kneeling in front of a cabin looking into a window. I slowly creep up to her at to not alarm anyone inside. "Their talking about us"

"So boss how are we going to do this" someone asked?

"We're going to set a barrier of man around this perimeter" said the man in the front pointing to a map of the entire town. "No one gets in or out without checking with us first."

"Also Sir. I have discovered there is an other pack within this town" informed Mitch.

"How many members and are they together?"

"I am not sure and no" he replied.

"We must still be cautious most likely they will try to escape through the forest so I want extra man along the forest border" the leader informed them.

"Sir. should we approach if we see them" asked Mitch?

"No," the leader said, "if you see anyone suspicious or you use your goggles and know that it them call back up and give everyone a description so we all now what to look for." He handed them each a map of the town. "I want to see you all at your post tomorrow morning this meeting is over." Both Kira and I move quickly but quietly away from the window. We both say a word until we are out of the forest and back into the alley.

"Damn it going to be even harder to get out of this town" I growl.

"There is a way" said Kira.

"How?"

"The sewer" she points a little ahead of use to the ground. "I saw as we where heading back here there was an opening in the forest a good distance away from the border."

"Yes that will work and it will lead to the forest" I asked?

"Yes" she said and we continued our plans until we reached where Kira and her pack where staying.

"Umm Kira I know it wouldn't be safe for use to leave together but, when we are a good distance from the town would you like to meet up" I asked nervously.

"I would love to" she said with a smile. I returned the smile as a feeling went through my body something I hadn't felt in a long time. "We'll leave at dawn."

"Alright and when it is safe I'll call to you" I tell her.

"Okey" she said looking away but I could see the hint of a blush on her face. I wanted so bad to get closer to her but I didn't want to push it I said goodnight and headed back to the house. Opon arriving I see Tsume is awake.

"Where have you been" he asked?

"I was out with Kira" I tell him only to see him beginning to smirk. "Hold on I'm not finished we were in the woods and we spotted some hunters."

"What, what happen" he asked?

"We followed them and found out that they know we are here and that they are going to seal off the entire town" I tell him.

"Then how are we going to get out" he asked?

"Kira saw that the sewer system leads into the woods and that will be the only way of getting out of here."

"So when will we leave?"

"Dawn I want them to get some sleep to have energy for tomorrow" I say turning to the sleeping members in the living room.

"You should also get some sleep" he advised me. I smiled and nodded as we entered other living room to prepare for tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Alright everyone I know it short but don't worry I have already a started on the next chapter and it will be longer. Also as you can see there will be problems for our favorite wolves. Again I want to think all who have stuck with this story and please leave me a review on any thought, opinions, or ideas you may have or you can pm me with any questions :)<p> 


End file.
